


Smutshots || Minecraft AU!OCs

by Neverhealed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minecraft OCs, OC x Reader - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, minecraft au, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverhealed/pseuds/Neverhealed
Summary: You can request to have a reader done, or have your own ocs. :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Smutshots || Minecraft AU!OCs

**OCs -**

  * Catherine - Ender Dragon/Human Hybrid
  * Cameron - (Gender bent Catherine)
  * Anna -Ghast/Human Hybrid
  * Anaton - (Gender bent Anna)
  * Logan - Enderman/Human Hybrid
  * Luke - Blaze/Human Hybrid
  * Roseblade - Plant/Human Hybrid
  * Avi - Plant/Human Hybrid



**Kinks I do -**

  * Mindbreak
  * Humiliation
  * Bondage
  * Sensory deprivation
  * Double Penetration
  * Come Inflation
  * Eggpreg
  * Egg Laying
  * Stomach Bulge
  * Semi-Public Sex
  * Gangbang
  * Size Kink
  * Size Difference
  * Gag
  * Secretly Dating
  * Come Eating
  * Fainting
  * First Time
  * After care
  * Vanilla



**What you can request -**

**OC x (Your)OC**

**OC x (My)OC**

**OC x Reader**

_Have a good day!_


End file.
